Surprise, surprise!
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Heath/Stark yaoi rated m for next chapter Dont own pika pika pi! No sum ha!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Only two really long chapters(Sorry!) /|\-.^ I've become really crazy with this couple and I've read very few about them and I wanted to write one! So here= This is what happens when I'm bored P.S-Grammer mistakes sorry again!

Chapter 1-Everyone

_'I have to stop! Heath, Zoey and her gang has been asking what wrong with me...I've been too obvious. He's just so..Heath.'_

"Stark!" Heath called to his best friend, whose was leaning on the ouside wall of the Tulsa's House Of Night, for the umtheenth time. "Huh?" Stark looked up at the chesnut haired human. "Dude, your like an after school special... Are you pregnate?" Heath asked, with a serious expression. "Oh please...Oh PLEASE!" Stark yelled, spoting the other teen's died serious face. "I was just asking." Heath shruged, smiling. "Hey! Why would _I_ be pregnate? Do I look like a bottom to you?" Stark growled, punching Heath lightly in the arm. "For me you do." Heath smirked and Stark turned away, blushing and mumbling something that sounded like_ 'Dumbass...bastard..'_

"Hey." Heath said as a sudden thought come to mind. "Does Zo and the gang need you today or can ya finally come and prove how good you are in football?" Heath folded, both his hands behind his head, leaning on a tree and giving Stark a nice veiw of his toned, tanned stomach. "I think she needs me today..." Heath scoffed something close to 'That bitch.._'_

After Zoey broke the imprint with him TWO SECONDS after drinking from him with Erik, he and Zoey havent really been close. Zoey tried to apolgize but that just ended badly..

_"Heath please!"_

_"Stop burning my footballs, you hoe!"_

_"Then stop throwing them at me and I'm not a hoe!"_

_"I'm not throwing them __at you. You walked on the field and I'm ingnoring you."_

_"Please Heath. I didnt mean to.."_

_"Cheat on me? Oh it's okay Zoey. Oh wait NO IT'S NOT! You couldnt even wait 30 minutes before going to bang someone_

after _drinking from me?"_

Soon, Heath ran out of footballs. The only reason Heath came around the House Of Night anymore was for Jack, Stark, and the rest of Zoey's crew...with the exception of Zoey herself of course. Everyone liked Heath and the only person who objected to the visits were Zoey. Mostly cuz now that everyone knows he's bi he comes around and tells everyone his weird, kinky, yet funny sexcapades.

"How 'bout this? You go ahead to football practice and today, no matter what, I'll walk you home." Stark promised, smiling and blushing as Heath's face lit up. "On one condition that you have to stay with me for eight hours." Stark raised an eyebrow. "Well cuz my parents are out and I'm gonna be really lonely." Heath shot the puppy dog eyes and Stark was a goner(not like he wouldve turned it down anyways ^^). "Fine. Meet me here after practice got it?" Stark looked at his watch then smiled at Heath. "Got it! See you later and remember: No matter what!" Heath jogged backwards, smiled, waved and turned around, running to practice. Stark walked off to the Nyx statue, a small smile still lingering on his lips.

"Looks like Arrow-boy has a certain pretty boy human on his mind." Aphrodite vocie breaks through Stark's thoughts.

"Looks like a certain bitch is PMSing." Stark turned to Aphrodite's small mixed smile/sneer. "Maybe, but all I need is a Snickers." Jack, being the adorable, helpful blond cutie he is, pulled out a Snicker bar from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here you go." Jack smiled. "Thanks Cher." Aphrodite laughed, snatching the candy bar and eating it in two bites. "Looks like you've got somethin' to look foward to, Darius." Erin giggled as Darius coughed and blushed. "Heath's not stopping by?" Damien asked, a bit disapointed. "No not today. He has football practice." Stark smiled wistfully, then he snapped out of it. "Where's Z and Stevie?" Stark asked, not seeing his Ace or his High priestess. "Zo said her and Stevie Rae are gonna be late. They're looking for some sage but since Zo's grandma's is out of town, it's really hard to find." Jack replyes

"But that is the least of our worries.-"

"What we're worried 'bout is this crush ya got Heath." The twins giggled. "W-what?What crush? I dont have a crush on Heath." Stark stammerd, blushing. "Oh yeah and Aphro-hoe isnt a bitch." Stark turned to Aphrodite. "Gulity as charged." she shruged. "Heath's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Stark looked around at everyone's disbelieving face. "Jack you believe me, dont you?"

"Sorry Stark but..your head over heels in love with Heath." Jack started to giggle like the twins. "W-Love?" Erin asked, supressing her giggling. "Yeah. If it was only a crush, Stark would've told Heath long ago when Heath told us that he was bi. But Stark has a fear that Heath will push him away, causing his heart to break so Stark decides to stay Heath's best friend, not pushing anyfurther and just wanting to be close. That is love. A crush is once you know they like your gender you go and tell them. In Starks case, Stark is Stark and wouldve told Heath if he had a crush. Arent I right?" Damien smiled at Stark, holding his boyfriend close. Everyone looked from Damien to Stark who...had a smile on his face?

"Right as always Damien. But you guys can _not_ tell Zoey! I dont think she'd like it if-"

"I wouldnt like what?" Zoey's cheery voice chimes in behind Stark. "Shit!" Stark jumped, turning to Zoey, whose carrying a bag a sage with Stevie Rae next to her. "Y-you scared me..." Stark sighed, placing his hand over his heart. "Sorry Stark. What wouldnt I like?"

"Ummmm the new pair of boots I brought you?" Stark laughed nervously. "Oh thanks so much!" Zoey flung her arms 'round him. "No problem." Stark said looking at everyone else giggling (the twins, Jack, Damien & Aphrodite), dissipointed (Darius), and confused(Stevie Rae) faces. Stark sighed and Zoey peeled away from him with a worried look. "Are you ok?"

"'Course Z." Stark smiles. " Heath didnt come?" she asks. "No. He had football practice." Stark couldnt help the smile that blossomed from hearing Heath's name. But the smile wears off as he starts to feel Zoey crushing hurt. "I wanted to try and apologize again..."

"Zo it isnt your fault. Heath knew you couldnt be wholy his." Jack patted Zoey on her arm, even though him, along with everyone else,was think the samething.

_'But damn!'_

Stark opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "Like Jack said, Heath knew what he was gettin into to. It's not your falut." Stark spoke in a pained,careful, voice, choosing his words. While Zoey heard that everyone else heard what he was actually saying.

_'Heath had no idea what you were doing and you just continued to drag him along! It's your falut he spent days and night crying and hurt!'_

A soft hand fell on his shoulder and Stark turned to see Aphrodite's small, understanding smile. Stark sighed, letting his fustration out. "Thanks you guys." Everyone nodded and mumbled their thanks. "So are we ready?" Stevie Rae smiled. "Yeah. Lets try this out." Jack lit the bag of sage while Zoey, Stevie, Damien, and the twins got into their circle. Stark stood in front of Damien, with his bow and arrow in hand, aiming at a hanging target above and behind Zoeys head. "Zoey, I still dont trust this.." Stark said with unsurity surrounded his vocie. "Dont worry. You'll be great." she smiled a bright smile. "I guess.." Stark spoke with a bit more confindice. Damien, Stevie, Erin, Shancee and Zoey called their elements, forming a bright circle and a small muticolored flame appearing above Zo's head. Stark took a deep breath and focused on the target. Stark let his arrow go and watched as it passed through the flame above Zoey's head, not burning but instead shining a bright white and striking the target in the middle with such force it broke.

"That was amazing! With this Kalona is as good as dead!" Stevie Rae cheered as Jack smiled and picked up the bulleye piece of the target with the arrow still plunged in the wood. "Yeah I guess it was.." Stark smiled then quickly looked at his watch. "Fuck! Gotta go!" Stark quickly grabbed his cover up, smacked it over his tattos and before anyone could say anything, Stark was running to the schools front to meet Heath.

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Stark called to Heath, who was leaning where he was ealier. "Glad you could make it." Heath chuckled at Stark's panting form. "I...promised...didnt I?" Stark smiled. "Yeah ya did! Lets get going!" Heath smiled, grabbing Stark in a headlock.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Uncovered

"Stark!" Heath called from upstairs. Stark jumped a little at the sudden sound. "What's up?" Stark called back, hoping he wouldnt come down in a towel. "I'm kinda hungry and I..."

"Lemme guess: You cant cook?"

"No!...Not well at least. I was wondering if ya...know how to?" Stark could hear the embarrassment in his voice and he couldnt help but smile. "Yeah I do. What do you want?" Stark smiled and walked over into the kitchen. "Really? Right now, I would be having pizza! As good as it is, I gotta stay in shape! Would you mind makin' some steak, mash potato's and chicken?"

"How do you take your steak and chicken?"

"Steak, bloody, med-rare and chicken boiled."

"Alright I'll be done in a couple." Stark called, removing a pack of steak and chicken from the freezer, and a pack of potato's from the fridge. Heath had came downstairs already and simply leaned in the door way, watching Stark jump from the sink to the stove, in his mother's 'Kiss The Cook' apron. Heath couldnt help but stare at the shorter brunette. Heath fancied about this and a lot of other moments with Stark. But instead of cooking dinner, Stark would be making breakfast for them. And instead of wearing a dark blue shirt, Stark would be wearing one of Heath's shirts, it hanging loosely on his small figure.

Heath was in love with Stark. _'Now or never!'_ Heath took a deep breath and slipped his arms around Stark's waist. "Jamessssssss." Heath purred, dipping his head to Stark's ear. "H-Heath?" Stark stumbled, shocked at the use of his first name along Heath's actions. "How 'bout we skip dinner and go right to dessert?" Heath turned the stoves off with one hand while keeping the other on Stark's waist. "Wha-what do you mean? L-like lemon pie?" Stark stammered, trying to ignore the fire trail Heath left on his skin.

"Better." Stark could hear the smirk in his voice as Heath ran his tongue down his neck. Stark let out a small moan along with a shiver. "Something much much better." Heath growled, his nervousness gone and replaced with pure lust. "H-Heath! What about dinner..?" Stark gasped. "Like I said, lets skip it." Heath picked Stark up and threw him over his shoulder. "Heath!" Stark yelped like a small girl. Heath laughed. "Not funny." Stark's face flamed as he gave up trying to escape Heath. Heath smiled as he kicked open his bedroom door and threw Stark on to the bed.

"There." he clasped his hands together, closed the door with his foot and then climbed on top of Stark. Heath took in Stark's blown wide pupils, hazy with lust, his half open mouth, and his beautifully red face. Heath gulped and softly start to kiss Stark's soft lips. Stark wrapped his arms around Heath's back, pushing his body full-flush against Heath's.

As their lips continued to dance perfectly together, Heath pushed Stark's body apart from his just enough to slip his hand over Stark's chest. Heath smirked as Stark stiffed up and moaned as he continued to rub Stark's already hard nipple. "He-Heath!" Stark brought his clenched fist to his mouth and tried to muffle his voice. "Oh no no no! None of that." Heath pinned both of Stark's arms above his head and trusted his clothed hard on against Stark's. "Ahhh! N-no!" Stark trusted up with Heath, trying to get his hands to cover his mouth. "Say. My. Name." Heath panted, thrusting against Stark.

"Nhhh...Heath!" Stark threw his head back, tears spiking his eyes from pure pleasure. The control Heath had turned him on even more. Heath quickly made work of his shirt and pants. "Have you ever...?" Stark asked, as Heath was unbuckling his pants. Heath stopped and looked at his lover's unsure and worried face. Heath moved to tower over Stark again, their faces only inches away. "No. Your my first and hopefully my last. Have you?" Heath said softly, stroking Stark's cheek. Stark blushed deeply and said "No. I'm glad to be your first and I'm glad your my first and I'd love to be your last." Stark's heart, as well as Heath's, hammered against his chest. Heath kissed Stark softly, reassuringly. "I trust you." Stark whispered as he wrapped his arms around Heath's neck. "Thank you." Heath whispered back, running his hands over Stark's chest.

"Heath..." Stark mewled, arching up and clawing at Heath's back. "Jamesssssss." Heath purred as he ripped Stark naked like the day he was born. "So cute, so sexy, so mine!" Heath repeated over and over nipping, sucking, biting, and rubbing all over Stark's body, making sure to wipe away all the cover up. Heath loved every inch of Stark and he did not want any part covered.

Stark loved that Heath's boyish, handsome outside contradicted his passive, sexual beast and it would be the biggest lie that it would go down in the Genius book of world records if Stark said it didnt turn him on. Heath kept one hand on Stark's slim waist while blindly fumbling through his bedside table for the-

"Got it." Heath grinned and turning away from Starks gaze. Stark's eyes flickered to the bottle of lube in his hand. "Dont worry. I wont hurt you." Heath smiled a bit at Starks face. "O-okay.." he said in a small voice. "Never." Heath mumbled kissing the tattoo he uncovered on Stark's forehead.

Stark's body was on fire as he reached down to his leaking member, wanting release. "Ah,ah,ah!" Heath pinned Starks hands above his head again, dropping the lube next to his leg. "Heath please!" Stark meowed, arching his back, his body begging for friction. "Guess a little tease wouldnt hurt." Heath trailed down and wrapped his mouth around Stark's leaking head, sliding his tongue around it.

Stark grasped at the bed sheets, trying not to cum as Heath bobbed his head up and down, his tongue swirling around skillfully. "A-almost...so close..." Stark huffed his warning and grunted in disappointment as Heath licked the slit and came off, giving him a kiss. "Why'd...I _need_..." Stark gave Heath the best pout he could but Heath just smirked. "The fun's just started baby!" Heath grinned. Stark watched as Heath looked from him to the bottle.

"Nahhh." Heath threw the lube to the other side of the room and placed three fingers in Starks face. "Suck." he ordered in a husky, rough voice. Stark just moan as he took the three fingers in his mouth, drowning them in saliva. Heath gritted his teeth, wanting to pound the red-tattoo boy with no prep. But he didnt want to hurt his love. _'Soon enough!'_ Heath deemed his fingers ready and pulled them out slowly. He smirked as he watched Stark open his eyes and a line of saliva connect Stark and his fingers. Slowly he bent down and broke the string with his tongue then claimed Starks mouth as he slid his finger in to the smaller ones puckered hole.

Heath swallowed Stark's muffled yelp/moan/scream as he continued thrusting his finger then added a second one. Stark broke away, squeezing his eyes tight, tears pooling. "Nhhhh...nmmmahhh Heath!" Stark arched at the pain mixed pleasure as Heath added another digit. "FUCK!" Stark yelled, digging his nails into Heath's tanned back. Heath gave an animalistic growl as he thrust his fingers harder until he found that one spot-

"HEATH!" Stark screamed, his vision spotting with black. Heath smirked as he looked down to find Stark had came. "Tsk Tsk... We're still not done." Heath trusted himself inside Starks heat, burring himself to the base. By this time, Stark was rock hard again and moaning like a bitch in heat. "Move..please for the love of goddess." Stark mewled, grinding back and still holding on to the male above him. Heath dipped his head to Stark's ear as he set a hard and fast pace of pounding his member in to Stark hot, tight ass. "Hold on." Heath pulled out, to the tip, then slammed back in, growling at the heat. "Fuck...so...tight!" Heath grabbed roughly on his lovers hip, lifting his hips a bit slamming into him as straightened up.

"Heath, look I wanted to-" Heath's slowly turned his head to a shock and tearful Zoey in his doorway. Heath didnt stop and continued to growl and groan, slamming into Stark.

"N-No! Zo-oey! Dont lo-ok! Im so sorry!" Stark's gasping and shaking of his head made his speech understandability in and out but Zoey just ran away, leaving the boys to finish. Stark wanted to be sad but...the cock that filled him was giving him pleasure that was out weighing any other emotion. "More,more! Break me Heath!" Stark screamed, gripping the sheets, his knuckles turning white.

"Fuckin shit James!" Heath lifted Starks hips, now abusing his prostate with every thrust making the smaller male scream out as tears flowed down his cheeks from ecstasy and unbearable pleasure. "So close..." Heath panted as one of his hands trailed to Stark's neglected member. "Too much!" Stark gasped, throwing his head back ,his mouth opened in a silent scream as he and Heath came.

"*Huff huff* James..." Heath gasped as he dropped on Stark's cum covered stomach and rolled off. "Heath.." Stark recovered slightly, letting Heath pull him into his arms. "I love you so much...Always have, always will." Heath smiled, looking at his lover bask in the sex after glow. "I love you too Heath." James snuggled up to Heath's chest.

_Ping ping*_

"Got a text." James yawned. "Mmm-mm." Heath reached for his phone, still smiling, on his bedside table. Stark watched as Heath smile grew even bigger. "What?" Heath look at Stark then showed him the text.

_Your father and I are going to be on expedition a little longer then we expected... We're headed to Egypt right now. We trust you not to have any wild parties and eat right. We'll be home in, maximum, 8 months. We love you Heath._

_Ps- Please: no parties!_

_-Mom_

"Sooooo you mind living with me for eight months?" Heath smiled. "Of course!...You think Zoey'd be happy for us?" James giggled.

"I dont think so."

A/N- RRA plz!


End file.
